User blog:MLPlover2011/The Sans Above All
|-|Base Sans = |-|Super Sans = |-|Ultra Sans = |-|God Sans = |-|THE SANS ABOVE ALL = Summary ( this profile is just a theory and an attempt to describe the infinitesimal% The Sans Above All's beyond extreme lowball and beyond extreme downplayed power. All of this discription is not worthy to describe The Sans Above All's avatar.) He is the creator of the Undertale fandom This Sans is the most powerful of them all, he defeated Logan Paul, Flan-chan (composite), Superman (outlier edition), N-Alex, Godzilla (wanked), and Aaron combined He created the Undertale fandom with no effort at all he will always be the strongest Sans even if the article says that TSAA can never defeat him it's just mocking The Sans Above All NOTE: This is his downplayed and lowballed 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of his power, if he shows higher than this, than the entire wiki will explode Tier: Stronger than your character, Bad time tier, THE SANS ABOVE ALL ' '''Name: '''The Sans Above All '''Orgin: '''Godtale '''Gender: '''Fuck your gender Giver '''Powers and abilities: ' 'for avatar ''(All in a beyond maxfinite, beyond alefinite, beyond ''errorfinite, beyond ERRORSANSETAerrorfinite, beyond transfinite, beyond infinite, beyond omni, beyond divine, beyond transfictional, beyond transcendent and beyond godly state and The Sans Above All use them as functions and is all just quoted. He will never shows his power for the sake of protecting everything and nothing)'': ☀powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Ale-Martial Artist, Ale-Language, Ale-Weapon, Ale-Magic, Alefinitence, Beyond Alepotence, Questionable Alepotence, Alescience, and Alepresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Ale-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Alepotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ale-Mind Control, Ale-Mathematics, Ale-Weaving, Ale-Knitting, Ale-Hypnosis, Ale-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Alecompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Ale-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Ale-Healing, Intangibility, Ale-Statistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional Link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Alelock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Tier Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Aleverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Ale-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Ale-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation, Everything Logan Paul can do. Attack Potency: Stronger than your character (Defeated Flan-Chan (composite), Logan Paul, Superman (outerlier edition) Vegito (Exaggerated) HOSTLESS N-Alex, Godzilla (wanked), and Aaron as a team, Bad Time tier, THE SANS ABOVE ALL (Curbstomped Yxz, Borat, Cater546WAT, and Sigma (composite) with ease Speed: Faster than your character (Flan-Chan (composite), Logan Paul, Superman (outerlier edition) Vegito (Exaggerated) HOSTLESS N-Alex, Godzilla (wanked), and Aaron together, Bad Time mode, THE SANS FASTER THAN ALL Lifting Strength: Erased that term Striking Strength: Stronger than your Character (Can Punch harder than Flan-Chan (composite), Logan Paul, Superman (outerlier edition) N-Alex, Godzilla (wanked), and Aaron, Bad Time Mode, THE SANS ABOVE ALL Durability: More Durable than your character (Can take hits from Flan-Chan (composite), Logan Paul, Superman (outerlier edition) N-Alex, Godzilla (wanked), and Aaron combined) Bad Time Mode, THE SANS ABOVE ALL, (Survived attacks from Yxz, Borat, Cater546WAT, and Sigma (composite) Stamina: Never gets tired Intelligence: The smartest of them all Weaknesses: True None 'Weaklings that he destroyed' ' Sans vs saitama by shinxboy-da59gre.jpg|Saitama (Mythic) was defeated by The Sans Above All Sonic exe darkest struggles last story by sandvich33-d7ygu6z.jpg|Sonic.exe slowly turning back into a normal sonic after feeling The Sans Above All's presence Dreams.metroeve explosion-dreams-meaning.jpg|Yxz blown up by The Sans Above All Gokubeat.jpg|Goku (Exaggerated) killed by The Sans Above All Dead-Superman.jpg|Superman (Outlier Edition) was killed by The Sans Above All Naruto dead.jpg|Naruto (Wanked) beaten by The Sans Above All Logan.jpeg|Logan Paul is scared of The Sans Above All Flandre.png|Flan Chan (composite) is trying to escape The Sans Above Alls computer Elder God Demonbane 2.jpg|Elder God Demonbane trying to fly away from The Sans Above All F.jpeg|Hax Master after 0.00000000001 zeptoseconds of trying to stop The Sans Above All IMG 1152.jpg|Vegito (Exaggerated) after 0.00000001 zeptoseconds before thinking about The Sans Above All Dead cow.png|Cow died less than an instant before going to fight The Sans Above All B068ee45 e8dc 4fa9 a1fc 184eb23850be.png|Chucky (Super Exaggerated) before getting a chance to fight The Sans Above All Thanos-defeated.jpg|Thanos (Exaggerated) after 0.00000000001 zeptoseconds of fighting The Sans Above All Med 1491084163 00032.jpg|The Final Pam couldn't comprehend the Power of The Sans Above All Black.jpg|666DEVILCURSEDDEMONCREEPYPASTA666DEVILSATANIMPOSSIBLE Died after 0.0000000001 zeptoseconds of going against The Sans Above All Snake.png|Snek after trying to hiss at The Sans Above All Disintegration by friedinsanity-d314w7n.jpg|The Fucking Black Devil getting obliterated by The Sans Above All Purple Paint.JPG|Poisaness 0.00000000000000001 plank jiffies and -999999999999999999999 zeptoseconds challenging the Sans Above All to a fight Whitescreen.jpg|Black after attempting to fight the Sans above all Green.jpg|Red 0.00000000000000000000001 zeptoseconds challenging The Sans Above All to a fight ' His Family IlluminatiConfirmed.png|My Failure Creation Ascension-logan4.jpg|My other Failure Creation Cater with SERENITY.png|My Pet Cat Gigantic robot.png|My Own Robot Flandre with guitar gif by ryukrieger-d52cc5p.gif|My Own Daughter GokuHS6.png|My Own Son HOSTLESS-0.png|My favourite toy when I was a baby Nightmare HOSTLESS.png|My favourite toy when I was a toddler Butch dio.jpg|His favourite artist Others Notable Victories The One Above The One Above The One Above The One Above The One Above The One Above The One Above All Your mom All Other Profiles All Concepts All Tiers Everyone beyond the concept of Tiers Everyone who don't need no Tiers Thanos (Exaggerated) Everything Everyone The Internet The Outernet You Your Character (No matter how strong you think your character is, hes fodder compared to The Sans above all) Opcharmake (No matter how many times he edits this profile he still loses to The Sans Above All) The Comments (Lol you downplay the creator of the Undertale fandom) Anyone who calls him weak Anyone who downplays him Anyone who tries to kill or spam on this page MaxFoward (Killed him by accident) All of this Your verse All of this shit All of your verses Whoever you think the strongest character is Everything else that I forgot to list 'Notable losses and inconclusive Matches are useless ' Category:Blog posts Category:Makes The Sans Above All look like The Sans Below All Category:Sans Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Stronger than Logan Paul Category:People who kill Logan paul regardless of what he says no matter what Category:Makes Yxz shit his robotic circuits Category:Makes Yukari Yakumo look like a child Category:Stronger Than You Category:Fuck Logan Paul Category:Dropkicks Logan paul through alefinity aleverses Category:Makes HOSTLESS shit his robotic circuits